


Or Else?

by the_queenregent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queenregent/pseuds/the_queenregent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested prompt: Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Else?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt request on tumblr!

"Ren!" He throws the word across the dead battlefield. At the moment, it doesn't matter that there are others around, others who are watching, listening, others who are not the bodies lying silent in the wet dust. 

General Hux doesn't know exactly what he expects. A shout back? An echo? Silence?

The battlefield has nothing to say. The ships are silent. The corpses have nothing to offer.

Sometimes, silence is a good thing. It is strangely peaceful here. Dead silent, save for the gently murmuring of various First Order personnel behind him. 

He walks away from the group of scattered 'troopers and mingling officers to searched among the wrecked ships. While he hadn't seen the actual battle, he did know that it was very brutal. That much was obvious from the carnage around him. 

Something is trodden on under his foot. It's the limp fingers of a Resistance pilot, their arm sticking out of the cockpit of an x-wing. The ship is completely devastated, flipped upside down with its wings blasted off, and the transparisteel that is supposed to cover the cockpit has been shattered. 

He can't help the way his stomach lurches, just in the slightest of ways.

Who was that person? Did they have friends? Parents? A lover? Somebody waiting for them to come back?

And besides, since when did he start thinking like this? The lives of individual rebels has never mattered to him before.

Correction: They still don't. 

He shakes his head and tries to carry on, but his mind is heavy and the chaos around him is hard to ignore. All he can do is continue to focus on his search for Kylo Ren. 

The Knight isn't that hard to find, once Hux pushes past a rather large ship. He is a splash of black against the dusty brown ground and silver metals.

Ren has propped himself up against the carcass of a crashed x-wing, leaning back against the metal. His head is tilted back and his eyes are closed. Beside him is his helmet, caked with dust, and his lightsaber as well. Powered off, thankfully.

Hux can't hold himself back; he rushes forwards and drops to his knees beside the Knight. His heart is pounding somewhere in his throat, and he can't help it, but his breathing has sped up a very noticeable amount. Ren isn't showing any signs of life. Not even the slight flicker of eyelids, or the rise and fall of his chest under those heavy black layers. 

His hands are limp, just lying on the ground, and his face is completely slack, and there's blood, blood he hadn't realized before, spilling out into the dirt--

Ren cracks open a single eye. The movement is unexpected, startling Hux ever so slightly. "Welcome," he says, "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Oh, my--" He has to cut himself off. "Ren, I--" Again. "I thought you were dead."

Ren's response is a hollow laugh. "You're not lucky enough this time, I'm afraid, General."

The day the First Order General died and the day Hux was reborn was the day he started caring this much. "Please don't ever scare me like that again."

A smirk. "Or else?"

"Or else I may just have to kill you myself."


End file.
